1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a surgical implement and a manipulation system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, minimally invasive surgery using a surgical robot has been increasingly used, and research and development on the minimally invasive surgery have been actively performed. A surgical robot has a passive arm that may be manually operated in a preparing step before surgery and an active arm driven by an operator during surgery. The active arm includes a surgical instrument that is inserted in an object (for example, an abdominal cavity, joint portions, or the like) to perform actual surgical operations.
In order to perform surgical operations actively and effectively, a surgical instrument for applying a high operating force, having a large workspace, and capable of a dexterous motion having a high degree of freedom is required. However, it is not easy to realize a surgical robot system that satisfies the above requirements. In particular, with respect to a single port surgical robot system performing surgery through a single incision portion (opening), it is difficult to satisfy the above requirements.